Voldemort's Mistake
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after this he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter One

Harry Potter knew that he was having a bad year. First someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire, Ron Weasley stopped being his friend until he found out that Harry would be facing a damn bloody dragon, he had to ask a girl out to the Yule Ball, almost drowned during the second task, and now he was going to face a maze full of things that he didn't sign up to face for the third task. All the while getting nothing but smiles from the Ministry! But all that didn't even come close to finding out that James Potter wasn't his father and that Snape had sired him.

Now he was Harry Alexander Snape, heir to the Noble house of Prince. Apparently in the Wizarding world that meant something. To him it was another sign that he was far from normal. He had spent a lot of time outside, thinking about what this all meant. There was a whole bunch of paperwork that they had to fill out and the lifting of some kind of spell that his great grandfather had placed. This would allow the Prince fortune to join with the Potter fortune. Oh how he hated money sometimes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Harry told her.

"Harry, no one is going to think anything less of you," she said. "No one can help who their father is."

Harry snorted at that.

That night Harry took his suppose father's cloak and headed outside to clear his head. The weather had changed from cold to warm. It was a sign that the summer holidays were coming and he would be spending it at Prince Manor. Even though it was better than being with the Dursley's Harry knew that it would take time for things to be like they should be. The only bright spot had been Remus visiting. Someone had burned down his home and he would be spending the transformation in the Shrieking Shack due to Alister Moody and his insane dislike for werewolves.

If Harry hadn't been so lost in thought he would have noticed that he was being watched. A growl could be heard and Harry turned to find Remus, in full werewolf form, charging at him. Harry bolted for the castle but Remus as a werewolf was faster than him. He screamed as fangs bit into his skin. Suddenly he saw something shooting over his head and he passed out. When he came to he was in the Hospital wing with a worried Madam Pomfrey and she wasn't alone. Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and his father were there as well.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You were bitten by Remus," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid, Harry, that you're a werewolf."

Harry broke.

Harry didn't know what Dumbledore had done but no one talked about the attack or even gave any indication that they knew something had happened. Hermione told Harry that Dumbledore had ordered all the staff not to tell Alister Moody due to his hate for werewolves. To make matters worse the third task would take place during the Full Moon, but, thankfully, it would be cloudy and so he wouldn't change. He also found out that he would have to drink the Wolfbane to keep his mind.

That potion was the question that he asked his father when the last lesson before the task took place.

"Someone ruined my batch," he said.

"And that's why I'm-."

"Harry, I don't hate you for something that you had no control over," he said. "I should have realized that werewolves don't control what they are and can't control the fate that has been handed to them. It's going to be cloudy, so you don't have to worry about attacking the other Champions."

He nodded but that didn't make Harry feel any better.

"Welcome to the third, and final task, of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore called out. "Each champion will go into this maze to locate the Triwizard cup. The first champion to touch it will receive full points."

Something exploded and one by one they went into the maze. During the few weeks that he had been infected Harry discovered that he could smell things better than normal. Not that it helped here but it did put him on his guard. The wolf was dying to get out, but the clouds were keeping that from happening. And then it rained and Harry grinned. Now he knew that he wouldn't change unless the moon hit him. With these storm clouds that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly he heard a scream and knew that Fleur was out. The only thing, bad, that happened was Victor tried to attack them. Harry hit Krum with a stunning spell and explained to Cedric that Krum was under the Imperius Curse.

"Someone wanted him to hurt you," Harry reasoned.

"Looks like it didn't work," Cedric said.

They broke off and went on their own way.

A giant spider, which would freak Ron out, appeared as Harry got closer to the cup. Cedric appeared as well and helped Harry out. However Harry was the one that decided that they both should take the cup as it would be a win for Hogwarts. They both grabbed it and felt the pull. They were taken far from the castle, away from Dumbledore's protection.

Harry and Cedric landed in a graveyard. Harry at once knew that this was the graveyard from his dreams. Cedric thought it was part of the task.

"Cedric, get back to the cup," Harry begged.

"What, but why?"

"I don't believe for one second that this is part of the task. Get out of here."

Cedric didn't do any of the sort and Harry saw him suddenly vanish. Harry didn't know what spell he used but he couldn't see him. And then someone came out and Harry felt his scar burning. The rain had stopped and Harry felt as though, at any moment, the clouds would move and the moon would show. And then Harry was forced against a tombstone by Wormtail and bound.

"Start the ritual," the voice said and Harry knew that this was Voldemort.

Pettigrew took his own flesh, Harry could smell it, and then he took a bone from the grave of what had to be Tom's father. Harry felt as though his head would burst open at the pain and then he felt the cut and his blood being drawn. Harry opened his eyes to find that Pettigrew had placed Voldemort into a potion that just happen to be polluted with werewolf venom. The stupid fool!

And then the cauldron exploded and there stood Voldemort, fully returned to form. He checked himself over and summoned his Death Eaters. All of them, he couldn't smell his father, appeared. They all kissed the hem of his robes and Harry heard him talk to each one of them. And then the clouds shifted and the moon showed itself. Harry felt instant pain and he screamed as his body started to go through the first transformation.

The Death Eaters bolted in all directions and the last thing that Harry saw before he lost his mind was the horrified look on Voldemort's face as he realized the mistake that he had made. Harry howled at the moon and Voldemort vanished.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to do this challenge, but make it a bit different. For one the fake Moody has no clue that Harry's been bitten, making his blood tainted! When Voldemort uses the tainted blood to come back he becomes infected, thus he's a werewolf himself. Cedric doesn't die and things will be different, though everyone will know that Harry's a werewolf. Another note: My computer is off due to my AC not working and the heat. I'm using my brother's computer to write this story. Sorry for places where it might be fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Two

Severus Snape knew that something was wrong. Both champions from the other schools were out but Diggory and his son hadn't come back. Fear clawed at him and he saw that even Dumbledore was worried. And then Diggory came back and those in Hufflepuff cheered. Their housemate had won.

"Where's Harry at?" Hermione asked. "Oh Merlin, Harry's gone."

Severus saw Dumbledore running over to Diggory, while his father cheered and hugged him. He heard Dumbledore asking Diggory where Harry was at. Of course his father wanted to drag him away, to celebrate, but Severus knew that Dumbledore wanted answers.

"You-Know-Who is back!" Diggory told him, "Potter told me to take the cup but I Disillusioned myself and watched as some ritual involving flesh, bone, and blood was done. And then Potter changed into a werewolf. The Death Eaters fled but I can give names."

"Give them to me and-."

"Not now," his father said, "Come on, Cedric, let's-."

"No, dad," Cedric said, "I'll give you the names so that the Ministry can collect them."

Severus wasn't surprised at some of the names. Most of them had gotten out of punishment before. And then Severus asked Diggory, "Where's Harry at?"

"I don't know," Diggory answered, "He probably went into the forest to hunt."

"We need to find out exactly where the cup put you both at," Dumbledore said. "That way we can collect Harry in the morning."

"I don't want my son anywhere near a werewolf," Mr. Diggory said.

"Dad, Harry tried to get me to come back," Diggory said, looking at his father. "I'm sure that he didn't want people to know."

"So he could hunt and kill the students here."

"Harry helped me during the third task," Diggory said to him, "This is the least that I can do."

His father didn't look happy and then Severus said, "You said that blood was used."

"Yes, Harry's blood."

"What do you remember about what I talked about when we covered werewolves?" Severus asked Diggory.

"That you could change if your bitten or-."

"Get werewolf blood in you," Severus finished. "Headmaster, I believe that the Dark Lord has been infected. He used Harry's blood to come back, meaning that-."

"His followers won't follow him," Dumbledore finished and Severus nodded.

"We need to find Harry before wherever he's at finds him first," Severus told him.

"Alister, I-."

"Where the devil is he at?" Severus asked.

"Come on," Dumbledore said and they raced back to the castle.

To Severus complete horror the Alister that had been teaching students turned out to be a man name Barty Crouch Jr. How he had escaped from Azkaban was explained and it was all due to his father allowing his wife to pretend to be their son so that he could be free. If the father wasn't already dead, he would have been in Azkaban in his son's place.

The cup, which should have been part of a ceremony, was now being tested by someone from the Ministry. They had access to spells that not even Dumbledore had access to. However Severus was now even more worried for Harry! He hoped, and prayed, that Harry was staying as far away from people as he could.

The sun had risen by time the Ministry official was able to do a retracing spell on the cup. He, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Mr. Weasley all arrived at a small graveyard that he figured was where Diggory and Harry had landed.

"There's a broken cauldron," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Severus, cast the spell," Dumbledore said.

"Accio Harry Snape."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry groaned as the change from wolf to human ended. Everything was sore and all he wanted was to go to bed and never wake up. The events of that night hit him and he hoped that Cedric had made it back to Hogwarts. The village where he was had a forest and instinct told him to go there. So far he didn't hear people or smell them. He washed his cuts and went looking for his wand. However it wasn't around where he was and he figured that he had left it in the graveyard.

And then he was pulled back, everything going past him really quickly. He then landed and saw that he was back in the graveyard. He smelled his father, Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Weasley, and Dumbledore.

"Let's cover you," Dumbledore said.

"My wand," Harry said.

"Accio Harry's wand," Dumbledore said and his wand flew into Dumbledore hands.

Dumbledore said something and they were gone and Harry was soon in bed as Madam Pomfrey treated his wounds.

"Thanks," Harry told his father.

"I'm your father, Harry, no need to thank me," he said and he was left alone with the matron.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Does the Ministry believe that You-Know-Who is back?" Minerva asked Dumbledore during the last staff meeting of the term.

"He has no choice," Dumbledore said, "However this event might turn out to be a blessing."

"What do you mean?" Flitwick asked.

"The Dark Lord took blood from Harry," Severus said to them, "Even though he had only been infected during Lupin's last transformation he still had the venom in his blood. Meaning that if Mr. Weasley got some of Harry's blood in him he would have been infected! It's the same as if you got any other blood transferred disease. Now that the Dark Lord knows that he's been infected we should start seeing his followers leaving him."

"Do you think that he might believe that he hasn't been infected?" Minerva asked.

"He might think that there's a small chance that he wasn't infected," Severus said. "However we'll know when next month's full moon comes around."

"What if he changes?" Flitwick asked.

"Then his followers will leave him and most likely enforce their homes."

"I need to have a word with Remus," Dumbledore said. "He can explain this better as he's been around them longer."

They all agreed that this was a good idea.

The next morning a worn out Remus arrived. Severus had sent him a message, telling him what had happened, and that the Headmaster wanted a word with him. When he arrived he was given something to drink and he sat down.

"I'm sure that you heard that Voldemort is back," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," he said. "I woke up to the news this yesterday morning. Is Harry alright?"

"He's resting," Dumbledore told him. "The reason that you're here is that Voldemort used some of Harry's blood to come back. He's been infected due to his spy not telling him that Harry had been infected."

"Is there any chance that Voldemort has been infected?" Severus asked, using the Dark Lord's name for the first time.

"Since he used blood from an infected werewolf then he's been infected," Remus said. "And I'm sure that he'll supporters will leave him. As much as they might agree with what he believes. To them he's nothing but a filthy werewolf."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Severus said, with relish.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's going to have to find a pack," Remus said, "Though I doubt that any of the packs in England will accept him. He might be feared but he'll be just another newbie werewolf to some of the others."

"The Ministry will be looking for him."

"That will be one of the main reasons that the packs won't accept him," Remus pointed out. "Since he's going to be hunted by the Ministry then he's a danger to those that have worked to keep Aurors and other officials from them."

"What about Harry?" Severus asked. "Is he in danger?"

"No, Voldemort can't attack Harry," Remus told him. "Since Voldemort was infected through blood then he can't attack him. Voldemort has no power to attack the one that sired him. So the only thing that Voldemort can do is hide and hope that the Ministry doesn't find him."

"I think that we need to find a way to end this once and for all," Dumbledore said. "Even without supporters Voldemort is dangerous."

"That I will agree with," Severus said, "Now if you will excuse me, but I need to visit Harry."

And he left the Headmaster's office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Three

"Finally, Severus," Madam Pomfrey called out when he entered.

The door had been closed, and sealed, but unsealed, and opened, when he arrived. He figured that his son's 'fan club' was trying to visit.

"How is Harry?" Severus asked her.

"He's almost recovered but I had to lock and seal the door because his friends wanted to visit."

So he had been correct.

"When will he be able to leave?" Severus asked.

"In two days," she answered. "Severus, I'm worried. Amos told the Daily Prophet that your son is a werewolf, even though he saved his son."

Severus felt rage and then he remembered that he had told his Slytherins that Remus was a werewolf. Karma! How he hated it when it was him on the receiving end.

"I'm sure the letters will be arriving, telling Dumbledore to expel Harry."

"Most likely," Severus reasoned and then there was a pounding on the door. "Oh who is it now?"

He yanked it open to find Fleur and that Durmstrang wizard standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Severus snarled.

"Is it true that Harry saved Diggory's life?" Viktor asked.

For a Durmstrang student he could speak perfect English when he needed to.

"Yes, my son saved Diggory's life," Severus said.

"Is it true that ze's a werewolf?"

"Yes, it's bloody true," Severus said. "Now you can go off and tell everyone what a horrible monster that my son is even though he saved another champions life."

"Ze's saved Diggory's life," Fleur said. "We don't hold it against zim."

Viktor nodded and they both left Severus to think about this.

"Let Minerva know when he's awake," Severus told Madam Pomfrey an hour later. "Have him come to my office."

"Of course," she said and he left as well.

For the next two days members of his own house demanded to know when Harry would be removed from school. Even though he had told them that Remus was a werewolf he had hoped that Harry would have a normal life. All thanks to Crouch Jr. and this damn Tournament that wouldn't happen. On the last day of term two things happened. One: Cedric Diggory arrived for a visit and two: his son finally woke up.

Thankfully the visit from Diggory happened before his son woke up.

"I've tried to reason with father but he won't listen," Cedric said, "Harry told me to take the cup back to Hogwarts but I wouldn't listen. If I had then no one would have found out that he's a werewolf."

"And no one would know that Voldemort was back," Severus added.

"True," Cedric said. "He also says that Harry is just as dangerous as Remus. He said that if Remus hadn't left when he did he would have personally pulled strings to ensure that Remus left."

"And you didn't agree with him."

"No," Cedric answered. "After that Lockhart moron that we had I was happy to finally have a Defense Professor that knew his stuff. But father didn't agree with me."

"I can imagine," Severus said and then, "Even my own house wants Harry gone."

"Father wants to take Harry's money to pay those victims whose families died," Cedric said, "But he found out that it's tied up with the Prince fortune and he can't touch it. I'm sure that things are going to be harder on Harry next term."

"Figures," Severus said. "They care nothing about those that do survive but care about those that don't. So what are you going into when you leave?"

"Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, Beast Division! I want to help find You-Know-Who before he ruins others lives. Madam Bones told me that he's now a werewolf due to taking Harry's blood."

"Correct," Severus said. "And I wish you well."

He nodded and then got up. He stopped and said, "If Harry needs anyone at the Ministry that has his back, tell him to write to me."

"I will," Severus promised and Cedric left.

The fireplace erupted and Madam Pomfrey's voice said, "Severus, Harry's awake."

Severus hurried out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why didn't Harry tell us the truth?" Ginny asked.

"About the fact that he's a werewolf," Hermione said and Ginny nodded. "I don't think that he felt that he was ready to tell."

"Well he could have told his best mate," Ron complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since it came out that Voldemort was back, that he had taken blood from an infected werewolf, and was now on the run from the Department for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, Hermione wondered how long it would take before people turned on him. Everyone in Gryffindor had no problem with Harry being a werewolf due to Cedric telling everyone that Harry had wanted him to get out and that he had saved his life.

But the other houses weren't so nice. Even Ravenclaw, which normally didn't agree with anything that Slytherin house agreed with, wanted him gone. All around her she was hearing how Harry was a danger to society and that he should be muzzled. None of them really knew Harry as just Harry. They all knew him as the boy that had defeated Voldemort. And now that didn't even matter.

He was a werewolf! A monster! Something that hurt, or killed, your family and destroyed lives! What about Harry's life?

"Are you alright?" Neville asked her.

"I'm worried about Harry," Hermione told him.

"I know," Neville said, "I mean, Cedric told everyone that Harry had been force to give his blood to bring that monster back. If anyone is a monster, it's You-Know-Who."

Hermione nodded and said, "I want to visit him but Madam Pomfrey has made it clear that we can't."

"You've tried," Neville said.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding her head. "But the Matron has made it clear that no one can see him until he wakes up."

"Hopefully it will be soon," Neville reasoned and Hermione hoped that he was right.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was fighting to wake up, the voice inside his head laughing. It wasn't a high, cold, laugh but different. Fog was all around him and he just wanted to wake up.

" _Accept me_ ," the voice demanded.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

" _I'm your wolf, I'm what comes out when the moon rises, I'm the one that sired Tom Riddle_."

Oh dear Merlin, no.

" _He will learn respect soon enough_ ," the voice said. " _Accept me or you will never wake up_."

Waking up! That's the only thing that he wanted to do right now.

"Fine, wolf, what's your name?"

" _My name is Freki, I'm the greedy one. Do you accept me?_ "

Harry had no choice but to accept Freki. The fog cleared and he finally opened his eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin," Madam Pomfrey's voice made Harry wince. "I'll let Severus know that you're awake."

Oh why did screaming have to be the first thing that he heard?

Five minutes later his father was next to him and Harry could tell that the man had been worried. Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over and then left them alone.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Nearly a week," Severus answered. "Mr. Diggory has informed the Daily Prophet that you're a werewolf."

Harry groaned and Severus added, "Cedric gave Dumbledore enough information to have Malfoy and the others arrested."

"So he survived," Harry said, glad that he had.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Sir, can I say something," Harry said; not sure if his father would understand.

"Harry, I told you that you can call me Severus."

Harry went pink and muttered, "Sorry."

"What is it?" Severus asked him.

Harry took ka deep breath and said, "My wolf talked to me."

"Your wolf," he said.

"What comes out when I change," Harry clarified. "Anyway, he wouldn't let me wake up until I accepted him. He told me his name and I agreed to accept him so that I could wake up. He gave me his name."

"What's his name?"

"Freki," Harry answered.

"The name of one of Odin's wolves," Severus stated.

"Who's Odin?" Harry asked, confused.

"Odin was the all-father, the chief of the Norse gods. He had two ravens and two wolves. The two wolves were Freki, which means greedy one, and Geri, which means the ravenous."

"Great, I'm a wolf from Norse myth," Harry moaned.

"At least your wolf's name isn't Moody," Severus reminded him and Harry had to give a small smile.

"Can I have visitors?" Harry asked when Severus left.

"Very well," she said, "But not long. I'm releasing you out into the harsh world this afternoon."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Who do you want?"

"Hermione," Harry answered, knowing that she would be the best one to talk to.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to choose a wolf from Norse myth instead of creating my own. In Norse myth Odin had two wolves name Freki and Geri. As Severus explains to Harry they mean Greedy one, for Freki, and ravenous one, for Geri. The two ravens are called Huginn, which means 'Thought' and Muninn, which means 'memory or mind.' They traveled through the nine worlds and then told Odin everything that they had seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Four

"You don't need your potion, Lupin," Severus said when he came back from the Hospital wing to find the werewolf waiting outside his office.

"I came to see how Harry's doing?"

"Let's take this inside, away from my snakes," he said and he unwarded and unlocked the door.

"So how's he doing?" Lupin asked once the door was closed and a Silencing charm had been placed around the doorframe.

"His wolf talked to him," Severus told him and Lupin sat down, staring. "He calls him Freki."

"Greedy one," Lupin said and Severus nodded. "When will Harry be released?"

"This afternoon," Severus said. "I've decided that Harry won't be joining the other students at the End of the Year feast. I don't think that he can take it."

Lupin nodded and Severus was glad that he accepted his choice.

"Where is he spending the summer?"

"I'm taking the child to France," Severus said. "They don't attack werewolves for being different."

"I think that he'll like it," Lupin told him. "Another thing, Severus, if Harry has any questions he can come and ask me."

Severus wasn't happy about this but Lupin did know more about being a werewolf than he did.

"I'll tell him," he said.

When Lupin had left Severus took the files of his seventh year students that had graduated and placed them in storage. They would join the other files of all the other students that had long since left. Severus knew that, in a couple of years, Harry's file would join them as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry could smell Hermione before she had even walked through the door. The halls were silent and Harry figured that they were enjoying their last afternoon before the End of the Year feast would start.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"The fact that I helped to sire a new werewolf, yeah I'm peachy," Harry said.

"Cedric worked on making sure that the open-minded people had your back," she told him. "Everyone in Gryffindor supports you."

"That means a lot," Harry said and then she sat down.

"Ron's mad that you didn't tell him," Hermione told him and Harry felt a sudden anger at the mention of Ron's name.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked her.

"Of course not," she said. "I understand that you had your reasons and they're good reasons. Look at what's happening since it came out that you're a werewolf. Everyone thinks that you're some kind of monster."

"Great," Harry muttered.

"So are you going to spend time with Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where we're going," Harry confessed.

"Well Ron-."

Anger appeared at his name and Harry said, "Don't talk to me about Ron."

"Why not?"

"My wolf doesn't like it," Harry admitted.

"But-oh, sorry," Hermione said. "I won't talk about him anymore."

"Thanks," Harry said, relieved.

Before Hermione could say anything Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"You can get dressed and head back to the common room," she told him.

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that he was finally leaving.

Harry knew that Hermione was sticking around as he changed his clothes. He had no clue why Ron's name made him so mad. Yes, the moron was a jerk sometimes but they had been friends for four years.

" _I like her! She smells nice_ ," the voice inside his head spoke.

"She's my friend," Harry muttered.

" _She's a female and smells like a mate_ ," the wolf said.

Harry went pink and muttered, "I'm not going to call her that."

The wolf laughed and said, " _You'll get use to it_."

Harry needed to see Remus before he made a fool of himself.

When Madam Pomfrey allowed him to leave Hermione followed him. Thankfully his father was waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Miss Granger, I believe that you can head back on your own."

"Harry's supposed to go back to the common room."

"I'm taking him to my quarters so that he can be saved from all the hate that his fellow classmates are planning on piling on him."

"Yes, sir," she said and she gave him a hug, and then walked off.

His wolf growled as she left. Thankfully he didn't do the same or his father would think he was mental.

"Thanks for saving me from the feast," Harry told Severus.

"I wouldn't put you among the animals if I can help it," he said, "But next term I won't be able to."

Harry had never been in his father's quarters. Everything was decorated to be tasteful and, thankfully, no hanging chains. At least he could report that his father didn't have body parts lying around.

"I'm glad to see that I can finally clear up the lies that I have body parts lying around," his father said.

"I-."

"Harry, I know what they say about me," Severus cut in. "I'll show you to your room."

"Sure," Harry said, hoping that his father wasn't mad at him.

Harry's room was simple and bare. He was told to decorate it however he wanted and Harry chose blue and purple. The room, later on, would remind his father of a really bad ulcer. Dinner was brought down and Harry said, "Dad, my wolf talked to me again."

"Is this something that you need Remus help with," he asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Then I'll get him, as long as he doesn't bring Black with him."

Harry had to grin. Despite everything, his father still disliked Sirius.

Harry and Severus both decided to wait until they had finished eating before asking Remus to come back around. Harry needed time to gather his thoughts about what he was going to say. Severus didn't want Sirius to eat the food. When the last of it vanished that's when Harry heard Severus asking Remus to come around as Harry needed to have a word with him. He included 'don't bring the mutt.'

"I'll be in my room," Harry told him and he headed there, needing enough time to gather his thoughts so that he didn't look like an idiot.

Remus arrived five minutes later and he had 'brought the mutt.' Harry was sure that Sirius was only coming because Severus was watching over him. Remus sat down and at once Sirius asked, "Is Snivelly-."

"Who?"

"Sirius, this isn't the time," Remus said.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, his tone a command.

"Oh it's just a nickname that we came up for Snape."

"Go," Harry ordered. "I don't like bullies."

"But-."

"Sirius, if you care about your godson then you will leave."

"Fine," he muttered and left.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Remus asked.

"Well has dad told you that my wolf spoke to me?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, he said that you mentioned it when you woke up."

"Well he spoke to me again," Harry told him.

"What did it say?" Remus asked him.

" _I'm not an 'it,'"_ Freki snarled.

"Remus, Freki doesn't like being called it," Harry said.

"Sorry," Remus said. "So what did he say?"

"Um, well," Harry started, not sure how to put them, "He likes Hermione."

Remus looked at him and asked, "What do you mean he likes Hermione?"

"He mentioned about her being a mate," Harry said, going red. "And I got angry when Ron's name was mentioned."

"Oh boy," Remus said. "Harry, I know that you didn't pay attention when Severus gave that essay last year on werewolves but this is not going to make your friendship any better."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, your wolf has decided that Hermione is your mate," he said, "He sees Ron as a challenge and he will affect how you act around him."

Harry groaned, "Just what I need, more problems in my life!"

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with this," Remus said, "So don't be ashamed of something you can't control. However, you need to tell Hermione."

"What! No, I don't-."

"Harry, what if you attack Ron?" Remus asked, cutting him off. "He's going to think that either you're the monster that his mum told him that werewolves were or he's going to think that you're totally bonkers."

"I won't be seeing Hermione until next term."

"I'll get her for you," Remus said and he left. "Come along, Sirius, and change into your dog form. The last thing that we need is for the Ministry to find you."

"Fine, fine," Harry heard Sirius say and then silence.

Harry really hated his life.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm a Hermione/Harry shipper, if you want to know. Also, sorry about not putting much of Tom Riddle/Voldemort into this story! He'll be coming up soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111

To nikkistew2: Thanks for your review. I do agree with what you said and now Tom Riddle will be suffering from the very thing that he cultivated.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Five

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked him when Remus and Sirius had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said.

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry knew that Severus was trying to connect with him but this was beyond anything that anyone could understand. Things had gotten way too complicated and Harry didn't like it. His wolf was also making things harder and he wished that he had never gotten bitten by Remus.

"Maybe later," Harry answered.

There was a pause and then, "Okay."

Both came back and Harry could smell Hermione at once. This was beyond embarrassing and he just wanted to roll over and die. When Hermione walked in Harry could feel the worry coming off of her.

"We'll be outside," Remus said and he closed the door.

"Harry, Remus said that you wanted to talk to me," Hermione said to him and the feeling of worry doubled.

"Yeah," Harry said and then he heard Severus say, "I hope that you're not going to allow them to lock that door."

"Oh shut up Snivelly," Sirius said.

Harry got mad and forced the door open, saying, "STOP CALLING HIM THAT, SIRIUS, OR SO HELP ME."

"Okay, fine," Sirius said and Harry shut the door.

"Sorry about that," Harry said and he sat back down.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, "Besides Sirius being a jerk."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "My wolf talked to me."

Hermione gasped and said, "What! You mean-."

"He wouldn't let me wake up until I agreed to accept him. I had no choice and did. And then he spoke again."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"That you're my mate," Harry answered.

"Mate! As in partner and stuff! The woman that will bare your children and can't leave your side."

Harry nodded and said, "I don't want this. I never asked for this."

"Harry this isn't your fault," Hermione told him. "I know that you didn't ask for this but I'm actually pleased."

Harry stared at her as though she was mental and said, "Harry, I've had a crush on you since second year. Everyone at school just sees this boy that defeated You-Know-Who but I saw someone that hadn't been treated well. That was a human being that didn't ask for the fame that he had gotten. I don't have to explain what I'm talking about when I'm talking with you and that makes me feel normal."

"But I'm a werewolf."

"And I've made it clear that I don't care," she said. "Do I care that Remus is a werewolf?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Then I don't care that your one as well," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "But this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing in life is easy, Harry," Hermione told him, "And that's life."

Harry leaned in, feeling content.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where is the beast?" a toad-like woman asked Dumbledore the moment she barged in.

"Who are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snape's son," she snarled, "I'm here to have him sent to Azkaban."

"And for what reason?" Dumbledore asked her.

"For bring back You-Know-Who," she said, "And I don't want to hear that he was forced."

"I most assure you that he was forced," Dumbledore said. "We also viewed Cedric's memories and they have proven that Wormtail, that's Peter Pettigrew, helped to bring Voldemort back."

"Peter Pettigrew is a hero and don't use that name."

"Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater and you will not tell me what to do inside this school," Dumbledore warned.

"Hand the wolf over."

"No, not unless Madam Bones comes here and tells me that Harry is under arrest."

"I don't need that old hag to tell me what to do. Hand him over."

"I believe that Albus has demanded that you get Madam Bones," Professor McGonagall said. "Do as you're told or we'll send Harry somewhere that no one in the Ministry will find him."

"Do that and I'll round up his friends," Umbridge threatened. "Let's see how that Mudblood and blood-."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Minerva, get Madam Bones. I think that she would like to hear what Miss Umbridge just threatened to do."

Umbridge took out her wand and pointed it at Professor McGonagall. "Do it, Albus, and I will kill her?"

"How dare you come here and threaten murder," Dumbledore hissed. "Fawkes!"

Dumbledore's bird came at her and Umbridge screamed. That gave Professor McGonagall time to escape and head to Madam Bones office.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS," Umbridge screamed and Dumbledore watched as she tried to hex, or kill, his bird.

A moment later the fire roared to life and Madam Bones entered, along with McGonagall and three Aurors. Fawkes returned to his perch and Umbridge took aim.

"Put that wand down, Delores," Madam Bones ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snarled.

"And I'm head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Put that wand down…now."

She lowered it and Dumbledore said, "Madam Umbridge wants to take Severus's son in. I have viewed Cedric's memories and have seen that Harry was force to give the blood that brought Voldemort back."

Madam Bones flinched at the name and said, "I wish to see those memories."

"As you wish," he said and then he turned to the Aurors. "Keep a close watch on her. I've never trusted this woman even when she was a student."

He saw Madam Bones nodding to them and they trained their wands on her.

Dumbledore watched as Madam Bones reviewed Cedric's memories. When she appeared she looked shocked, and worried. Finally she said, "Mr. Snape had no hand in the return of our living nightmare."

"You believe him," Umbridge hissed.

"Yes, I do," Madam Bones said.

"You, I knew that you were a problem," she said, "Always believing everything that Dumbledore tells you. I can't stand you; I can't stand any of you. I want order and I will have it….NOW."

She shot her wand at the Aurors one of them falling, the other two hitting her. Madam Bones glared at the fallen Ministry official.

"Take her back to the Ministry and put her in a holding cell. Attacking Aurors and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! Unacceptable!"

"Yes, ma'am," one of them said.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey to help him out," Dumbledore told her and he watched Umbridge get taken away.

How karma worked was amazing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus knew that Harry was going through things that he couldn't understand. When he was told that Harry's wolf had declared Hermione to be his mate Severus found himself further from what he could understand. However he was determined to figure out how to connect.

"Severus, it's not your fault that you can't connect," Remus told him, "But if he has someone that will be there for him then that will be good for him."

"When I found out that Harry was son I thought that all I would be doing is protecting him from Voldemort?"

"Like you-."

"Sirius, don't finish that sentence," Remus cut in.

"Why not?"

"Because Harry doesn't like it," Remus countered, glaring at him. "And if you still care about Harry you won't finish that sentence."

Severus glared at him as well and then the door opened and Harry and Hermione walked out.

"I've accepted the fact that I'm Harry's mate."

"Did you mark her?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius," Remus warned, growling at him.

"You know something, I haven't," Harry said. "Hermione isn't property."

"Harry, you have to mark her," Remus said, "Though you don't have to, well,-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Severus warned.

"Severus, it's to protect her from other werewolves," Remus said. "Deciding when to mark her is your choice. I'm not about to force you to do something that you're not ready for."

Severus saw Harry nodding.

"Well if I was a werewolf I would have done it already."

"Well glad that I don't share your views," Harry snarled. "Hermione has been by my side for four years and I'm not about to make her think that she's got to do something just so that she can be protected. When we decided to do it, then we'll do it."

Severus saw that Hermione was in agreement.

"Dumbledore is coming," Harry suddenly said and then there was a knock on the door.

"Great, what does he want?" Severus asked and he got up to answer it.

"Severus, glad that you're down here," he said, coming in.

"Something happened, didn't it," Harry wondered.

"Umbridge tried to get you put in Azkaban," Dumbledore reported.

"WHAT!" Sirius roared.

"She tried to kill Minerva as well."

"Where is she?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry, Sirius, she's been taken care of," Dumbledore said. "Madam Bones reviewed the memories, as well as several Aurors, and have concluded that you had no hand in what happened. You were force to bring Tom Riddle back. Umbridge will be enjoying a nice cell in Azkaban."

The look on everyone's faces told everyone that they were relieved.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to make this a sweet relationship between Harry and Hermione. Of course Ron is going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Six

The castle and grounds were soon empty of students, including Hermione. Harry hated being away from his mate but Hermione had to go back to her parents. Harry's things had been put in a bag, shrunk, so that they could be taken with them. For the first couple of days Harry watched as Severus made arrangements so that they could go to France. This would be the first time that he was going anywhere, as the Dursley's didn't care to take him any place exciting.

"Everything that we need for the Wolfbane can be found in France," Severus told him. "And then we'll go to Italy and visit a friend of Dumbledore's."

Harry nodded, saying nothing. However he couldn't help but be excited to go.

A week after term had ended they were both taking a Portkey to France. They arrived in the city of Paris, which had a sizable Wizarding population. Harry couldn't read the name of the hotel but his father told him that it had been around for over a hundred years.

"People like the Malfoy's go to places like this."

"Am I going to see them," Harry asked, hoping that he wouldn't.

"No, they're going to Germany," Severus said, "To get away from Tom Riddle and any pack that he might join!"

"Do you think that Tom will be a problem?" Harry asked him.

"I doubt it," Severus said. "Lupin told me that, if he does manage to join a pack, he will have to listen to the leader. And the leader isn't going to listen to someone that hated them before he got infected. You have a better chance of getting them to listen than Tom does."

Harry said nothing and they headed for the elevators.

Harry got use to France as they settled in over the next couple of days. Severus took him to the beach and gave him something to cover his skin with. It wasn't like the stuff that Petunia made Dudley use, it smelled better. Cannes was Harry's favorite place but he didn't go out into the water because he didn't know how to swim.

"You should be splashing around," his father said.

"I can't swim," Harry told him.

"Don't tell me, the Dursley's were hoping that you would drown," his father reasoned.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"When we get to Italy I'll have Dumbledore's friend's wife teach you how to swim."

"Thanks," he said.

Of course the fact that Harry couldn't swim didn't keep his father from going out into the ocean. Personally Harry thought he was nuts but his father was having fun. Suddenly Harry was hit with a smell and then someone sat in a chair that hadn't been there before.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Just come by."

Harry turned to see Dumbledore wearing muggle clothes but putting suntan lotion on his crooked nose. He chuckled mentally.

"I didn't know that you came to France on holiday," Harry said.

"Oh France is one of my most favorite places," he said and then, "Oh there are the others."

Harry groaned as McGonagall, Lupin, and Sirius, in his dog form, approached.

"Stay in that form," Lupin commanded.

"Don't tell me, he was afraid that my father was going to do something," Harry stated.

"Well you know how he is."

"Don't even think about it," Harry ordered as Sirius got closer to the seat that his father used.

Sirius whimpered and then his father, who must have seen them, got out of the water and approached them.

"Hello, Severus," McGonagall said.

"Minerva," his father said.

"Well when-Pomona, we're over here," McGonagall called out and Harry heard his father groaning as, dressed in what had to be the most ridiculous swimsuit approached them. "As I was saying, when we heard that you were going to France we decided-."

"That you all just had to come as well."

"Minerva is enjoying the art gallery," Dumbledore said.

"I use to come to France when I was younger," McGonagall said, wistfully. "Decided to bring everyone else."

"Great," his dad muttered.

Harry had to say that this wasn't turning out to be a good day for his father.

During dinner his father didn't talk much and read one of the magazines that he had brought with him. Harry wasn't sure if he was upset that Dumbledore and the others had come. Suddenly an idea came to him that might open conversation.

"Dad, I was thinking about learning to become an animagus," he said.

That did the trick. His father turned and looked at him. He then said, "The school doesn't teach that."

"I know, but James and the others learned and I want to learn as well."

"I thought changing into a werewolf once a month was good enough."

Harry sighed and said, "I know, but I sort of want to do something different."

"I'll talk to Minerva about it."

"Dad, you're not mad that Lupin and the others came?" Harry asked.

"If they want to come to France, then they can. It's a free world," he said.

"I guess you're right," he said, "Can I send Hermione something?"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," he said and he went back to his magazine.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Did you see the glare coming from Severus," McGonagall said when she had come back visiting all the places that she loved.

"Yes, and I thought he was going to blow something."

"I don't know why you all care how he feels," Sirius said. "I mean, it's not like his feelings matter."

"Sirius, I want to turn you into a vase," McGonagall said.

"And I dare you to try."

"Enough!" Dumbledore said. "Remus, any news from the packs about Tom?"

"None, but he'll have to try to join one soon," Remus said, "The Full Moon will be coming in two weeks and he'll need the packs protection."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, nodding, "However, I doubt that Tom will join. He's too use to doing things on his own."

"Can he brew the Wolfbane?" McGonagall asked Remus.

"I think that you need to ask Severus that," he said, "But since we know that Tom had Severus do all the brewing. I doubt that he's talented in that area."

"Yes, the proof of his inability to tell that an ingredient is bad is pretty apparent."

"What will happen if he can't find someone to brew the potion for him?"

"He'll lose his mind and attack someone," Remus answered.

"I'm going to talk to Amelia Bones about what's going on in England. I would like to know if she has heard any word about where Tom might be."

"Do you think that they can find him?"

"The only way that they can find him is if they put the trace on him, which isn't done on an adult. However, to keep anyone safe, I think that it might have to be approved."

"Let's hope that he doesn't turn into another Greyback."

"Let's hope not either," Dumbledore agreed.

"So when are they living for Italy?"

"Probably after the moon has waned and Harry has recovered," Dumbledore told them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Amelia," Lucius called out and the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement turned to his voice.

"Yes," she said.

"Any news about where Tom Riddle is at?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm going to ask the Department for Accidental Magic to put a trace on him. It's the only tool that we have to find him."

He nodded and she added, "I thought that you would be happy that your lord is back."

"That thing is a werewolf," he said. "Just like Snape and Lupin."

"Strange, and you supported him."

And she turned around and walked down the corridor, leaving Lucius behind.

When Lucius returned home he found several Death Eaters waiting on him. They all had worried looks on their faces. A house elf was called to bring food and drink and then they sat down.

"What are we going to do?" one of them asked, "Without our lord we can't make the Mudbloods, blood traitors, and half-bloods pay."

"I believe that we should be more concerned that Tom doesn't turn our children," Narcissa said.

"I agree with her," Lucius told them. "Amelia is putting a trace on him so that the Disposal wizards can take care of him."

"And what about Bellatrix and her husband?"

"What about them?" Lucius asked, "They can rot in Azkaban for all I care. Our priority is to keep Tom from attacking us when he's in werewolf form. Our marks have been burning and we've ignored the call. It's only a matter of time before he hunts us down like he did the Potter's."

"I agree," McNair said.

"Then let's protect ourselves, and our children, and allow the Ministry to find him."

They all agreed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter will have Tom Riddle in it. But he's not going to have a pack with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111

To Sakura Lisel: Because Voldemort is stupid. He's not going to go through the whole thing of 'killing himself' and have to find someone to bring him back. And I'm not going to have him do that. Don't worry, he'll get finished off.

111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Seven

As it got closer to the Full Moon Harry started to feel the effects. Severus brewed the Wolfbane Potion and he drank it down, almost throwing up. However he was rewarded with something sweet when he finished. If it hadn't been for that he would have given up.

"You'll be glad that you drank that next week," he said.

Harry was sure that he would but he just couldn't vision it every day that he drank that horrible potion. Lupin also got the potion as well, remarking that it tasted better than the last batch.

"Do you think something happened to it," Harry wondered.

"I don't know, but anything is possible."

The one main feature that the hotel had was a room that Harry could go into when he needed to transform. Severus had explained that French Wizarding laws were different than in England. As long as the werewolf was under the Wolfbane potion then they were fine. Harry sent his present to Hermione by Hedwig. He really hoped that Hermione liked it.

"Alright, Harry, the moon will be rising," Severus told him.

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry muttered.

"When your back to normal we'll get you healed."

Harry nodded and followed Severus to the part of the hotel that was for their werewolf guests. He shed his clothes and gave them to his father. The door closed and sealed, leaving Harry alone to transform. The moon appeared quickly and Harry felt the first signs of the change. He screamed as hair formed all over him, his bones broke, extended, and came together. His face changed, growing, and taking the form of the wolf. His nails grew into claws and then it was over.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The howl of a wolf broke through the silence outside of Malfoy manor. Narcissa shook with fear, holding Draco.

"Mother, nothing is going to come and hurt us."

"I know dear, but I'm worried."

The Death Eaters, wearing regular clothes, were watching for any sign of their former master now turned into a blood craving monster. They were armed with the only thing that they had; their magic. If he attacked they would use the Killing Curse, which was legal to use on a werewolf. They all agreed that their former master would attack the Malfoy's first. They were proud of being purebloods and would hate being attacked, infected, or killed.

Also they were all wanted by the Ministry.

"Honey, why don't you head to bed," Narcissa said. "Morning will come and this nightmare will be over."

"Yes, mother," Draco said and he headed to bed.

An hour later the Death Eaters, Lucius, and Narcissa heard a scream and Narcissa bolted, heading for Draco's room. She forced it open and found her son covered in blood, but alive. Narcissa screamed and then she heard a growl. She turned and the wolf attacked. She managed to slice it across the muzzle but it bit her in the arm. She passed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kill it," McNair ordered.

The wolf had gone through the open window and landed on the ground. The Death Eaters went after it but vanished into the bushes.

"Let's follow the blood."

"And get caught by the Ministry," Lucius said, "I need to get my wife and son help."

"The only thing that you can do is kill them," McNair said. "If that was Voldemort then he's done his damage."

"No, I'm not killing them."

"Then I will."

Lucius grabbed him and said, "If you kill them, so help me I will kill you."

"You're a fool!" he said.

Lucius said nothing.

He had a house elf take Narcissa and Draco to St. Mungo. Everything shattered around him and he couldn't think. His line had been forever tainted and it was all Voldemort's fault. Now he knew what others had felt and he vowed that he would hunt Voldemort's source of immortality and destroy them. It was time to seek help from Dumbledore.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Severus fetched his son he found his son covered in blood. Since no animal had been with him he had attacked himself. He was led to his room where Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up and put him to bed.

"Severus there was an attack on Malfoy's Manor," she told him.

"WHAT!"

"The Ministry believes that it was a werewolf," she said. "Dear Merlin, what's going on here?"

"It was either Greyback for Tom," Severus told her. "Since Greyback likes to attack the young then it could only be Tom's handy work."

"But he can't drink the Wolfbane until his first transformation is over."

"I know that, but he might of found something that allowed him to keep his mind," Severus reasoned. "He's had a full month to figure out what to do."

"So someone helped him."

"Someone was most likely force to help him," Severus corrected. "Harry is going with me to Italy once he's recovered."

"Do you think that Lucius will seek Dumbledore's help?"

"Most likely," Severus said. "Something was taken from him and he'll do the same thing that I did."

"Do you think that Albus will help him?'

"I think that he might," Severus stated.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Three days later Severus and Harry took another Portkey to Italy. Dumbledore watched them leave and then took one himself, back to Hogwarts. When he arrived he found Lucius Malfoy waiting on him.

"You're a wanted man, Lucius," he said.

"I don't care," he said to him, "I need your help."

"And what is it that you need?"

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore gave him a look that told Lucius that he had.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I want to join in finding them," he said, "I know that you had no clue how Tom manage to return back to physical form. But I know that it was due to him splitting his soul."

"That would explain how he didn't die," Dumbledore reasoned. "Lucius are you doing this because of what happened."

"When that monster infected my wife and son he lost any support that I have," Lucius said, "I might not like muggleborns in our world but I can ignore that as long as Tom doesn't ruin anymore people's lives."

"You understand that you will be ensuring that muggleborns can come into our world."

"Yes, I understand," he said.

"Well then, let's see what a diary can show us."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is shorter than my other six chapters but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Eight

Italy was filled with tourists when Severus and Harry arrived. Harry shook a bit from the month's transformation but nothing that a couple of days wouldn't cure. They went past places that must have looked grand a couple thousands of years ago but looked sad.

"The Prince family owned a small villa here," his father told him. "When I recognized you as my heir the villa was open to me."

"I hope there's food," Harry said.

"I'm sure that we can find some," his father assured him.

The villa was right up against the sea and Harry breathed in the sea air. It had taken a cab to get there and Harry was amazed that his father could get around without any problems. Of course he was a half-blood so that might make the difference. The villa was pretty fancy, something that his Aunt Petunia would have been jealous about.

"We're in a muggle part of town," his father warned, "So that means no magic."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Harry found his bedroom and his father unloaded everything. The water and power had been turned on and Harry wondered if Dumbledore had a hand in that. The only downside was that there was no food. So they took another cab to an open air market that opened during the summer.

"Tomorrow I'm going to take you to a place that my mum told me about."

"Sure," Harry said.

Everyone at the market was nice, even if Harry couldn't understand anything that they were saying. However his father was able to communicate with them and soon they were both groaning under the weight of bags of food. When they got back home Harry helped to put them away.

"Let's have lunch and then you can get started on your work," he said.

"Yes, sir," Harry said and they took out a bag that had some food that his father insisted that they buy.

Harry had never had a Gyro before, even though his father told him that they were good. The man had insisted on giving them plenty of meat, which had made Harry's mouth water when he smelled it. Taking his first bite he almost moaned. This stuff was really good. He took a quick look at his dad and saw a small grin on his face. If Ron saw it right now he would have died of shock.

"Are you going to write to your friend, Weasley?" his father asked when they were done.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good," his father told him, "It's good to keep in contact."

Back in his room he took out a sheet of parchment and dug out his quill and ink. He thought over what he was going to say and then wrote:

 _Ron,_

 _Sorry about not writing but I've been busy with dad. I heard that something happened at the castle, though I don't know what happened. If your dad could tell you, then write to me, that would be great. See you next term._

 _Harry_

He then handed it to his father's owl, which flew away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, dad, did you hear what happened at Malfoy Manor," Ron said to his father, glee in his eyes.

"Yes and take that look off your face," his father said. "As much as we don't like the Malfoy's no one deserves that happening to them."

"Well they look down on us."

"Still doesn't mean that I approve of it," he said to his wife.

"But, dad."

"Don't 'but dad' me," his father scolded.

The fire roared to life and Professor McGonagall appeared. She looked rattled and sat down, allowing Mrs. Weasley to hand her some tea.

"Thanks," she said.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"The Ministry placed a trace on Tom Riddle, which tells us that he did in-fact attack Malfoy Manor. We don't know where he's at."

"But how can a trace detect that he attacked," Ron asked.

"When he Apparated," McGonagall told him. "The trace activated and the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures went out. That's how they found out that it had been Tom that had attacked Mrs. Malfoy and her son. Broke the window, bit the son, and used that to attract the mother. She tried to kill him but he bit her before that happened. The only thing that she was able to do was slash him. If it's a deep cut then he'll have to get healed. And not many will heal a werewolf."

"So he could be anywhere."

"Afraid so," she said.

"He's worst than Greyback," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"That I will agree with," she said.

"So what's the plan?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"No plan," McGonagall said. "Of course Tom is being predictable. He's going after the families of his supporters for abandoning him. Until he has attacked each one of them then we know what he's going to do."

"Do you think that he's trying to form a pack?"

"Most likely," she said, "But it's not going to work. With the amount of hate that they most likely feel for him he won't be able to form one."

"Let's hope that your correct, Minerva," Mr. Weasley said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore entered St. Mungo to find out how Narcissa and her son were doing. The healer told him what he feared. Draco had gotten a bad fever and they were working to bring it down.

"His mother is doing better but we can't release her until next week."

"I understand," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"I'll tell her that you're here," she said and he waited.

When he entered he found Narcissa reading a book. Even though she looked fine Dumbledore knew that she wasn't. When she saw who was there she burst into tears.

"It's alright," he said.

"No, it's not," she sobbed. "I couldn't protect my own son."

"Narcissa, you're both alive," he said. "Even though you're both going to have troubles things will work out in the end."

"You were-."

"Narcissa, your husband has agreed to help us defeat Tom Riddle. He said that the cup is inside your sister's vault."

"And you want me to collect it."

"Only a member of the Black family can go in there," he told her.

"I'll do it," she said at once, "Anything to get back at that monster for what he did."

"Thank you," he said. "I heard that Draco has a fever."

"The healers said that its part of the infection," she said, "My son is hurt and I can't do anything to help him."

"Narcissa, I can't tell you anything that will make the pain go away but once he's gone then I'll work to ensure that the Ministry doesn't do anything to you or Draco."

She nodded but said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I must warn that some chapters will be shorter but they will always be over a thousand words.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Nine

Hermione Granger was excited about getting something from Harry. It was strange being his mate but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Of course she hadn't told anyone about what had happened due to either them fearing for her life (her parents) or wanting to kill her (Ginny and Ron Weasley). Even with the Wizarding world knowing that Voldemort was back, she had gotten a book from them, things didn't feel safe.

"Dinner," her mother called out.

"I'll be down," Hermione said and she sat on her bed, thinking some more.

She got a letter from Harry, this time he was in Italy with his father. He had taken plenty of photo's of all the places that Hermione would love to of gone. She had looked at these photo's several times, knowing that Harry was finally happy. That's all that Hermione had ever wanted him to be. Happy!

Hermione didn't talk much during dinner, allowing her parents to talk about all the things that had happened since Hermione had last been home. She did talk about her grades and the ball.

"Did you have fun?" her mum asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

Hermione wrote back to Harry, telling him that she enjoyed the letters and the photos. Once the owl was gone she turned her attention to her homework. Fifth year was coming and she had heard that it was the most trying time. She wanted to make sure that she had her work done so that she was free to do whatever she wanted.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"The Full Moon will be coming soon," Dumbledore told the newly restored Order, including several new members from the Ministry. "Narcissa has shown us the location of Hufflepuff's cup and we can get it tomorrow."

"How do we even know that she's telling the truth?" someone asked.

"She got bloody attacked, and turned, by Tom," another person said, "And her son. It seems to me that she's got a damn good reason not to lie."

"Do you think that he's going to attack the Malfoy family again?" Kingsley asked.

"I doubt it," Dumbledore said, "He won't go after the same target, twice. Of course there is the Tonks family, which might be his next target."

"And why would he go after them?"

"Because Andromeda went against the family," he said.

"Sound insane," Kingsley stated.

"I agree, but we all know that there's nothing sane about Tom."

"How is Harry doing in Italy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's doing well," Dumbledore said, grinning, "I think that this trip will be good for both of them."

"Are we going to get Miss Granger and bring her here?" Kingsley asked.

"After the Full Moon is over," Dumbledore told him, "I don't want there to be any chance that something will happen. The same thing with your children, Molly!"

"I understand," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course I'm worried that Tom will have full control over his mind," Remus said. "He's completed his first transformation and can now drink the Wolfbane."

"He's going to have to find someone to brew it," Kingsley stated.

"The Ministry already knows this," one of the new members said, "And they are keeping tabs on any brewer that's good enough to brew the potion."

"I know the Ministry knows this," Kingsley countered. "I'm making a statement, that's all."

"Enough! Fighting like this isn't going to make people safe," Dumbledore said. "I trust the Ministry will have a handle on this. Let's just hope that one doesn't escape their attention."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry could feel the moon coming and he shuttered to think about the next transformation. He hated being a werewolf, adding it to another thing that made him different than everyone else, but he knew there was nothing that he could do about it. Like clockwork Severus brewed the Wolfbane for Harry. The third time that he drank it Harry asked, "What about this friend of Dumbledore's?"

"He was in China, with his wife, but he's back," his father said, "You'll go and meet him when you're done recovering."

Harry wanted to ask more, but decided against it.

"I must also tell you that I've decided to file charged against the Dursley's," his father went on. "What they did to you is beyond barbaric."

"I doubt anything will be done to them."

Harry caught his father giving him a look and said, "They won't be tried in muggle courts, but in our courts. I won't stand for them getting away with this."

Harry nodded but said nothing.

On the night of the Full Moon Harry was locked in a room that was heavily warded. Severus could hear his son's screams and it broke his heart. After hearing what had happened to Draco and Narcissa all he wanted was to shove a gun down Tom's throat and blow his head off. That man had caused too much pain and he was going to pay.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"WE HAVE ANOTHER ATTACK," a Disposal wizard bellowed as they rushed someone through the doors of St. Mungo.

"Put her on the bed," said the healer. "When did this happen?"

"An hour ago," he said, "Tom activated the trace when he arrived but he was gone before we got there."

"Victim's name?"

"Her parents told me that her name is Hermione Granger," the wizard answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to end the chapter here. Felt that this was a good spot to end it. Thanks everyone that has commented on my story. Sorry about not updating in nearly a week. I had things that I had to take care of.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Ten

"I will tell him," Severus said when he got fire called from Dumbledore, telling him what happened.

"I'm afraid that Harry's not going to take it well."

Severus agreed but he feared that Tom was now turning his attention to friends of his son.

"Do you still want me to visit your friend?" he asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Narcissa's house elf informed me that she would take us to the cup tomorrow despite not feeling fully recovered."

Severus nodded and cut the connection.

He had taken Harry to a small room to recover and put him in a deep sleep. He would wait until Harry was fully recovered before telling him. The child would do anything, including breaking the law, to get to Hermione.

"I wish that you were here, Lily, with some advice," Severus prayed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Narcissa, you don't-."

"I don't give a damn what I don't want to do," Narcissa snarled. "I might not like muggleborns witches but that bastard ruined another person's life. We're going and that's final."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

When they arrived at Gringotts Narcissa showed her wand and demanded entrance into the LeStrange vault. The goblin agreed but only because the Ministry told them that a very dark artifact was there. Dumbledore helped her into a cart and then climbed inside.

"Are you-?"

"I'm going to be fine," Narcissa said and the cart sped off.

The LeStrange vault was one of the oldest. It was further down than even some of the families that had vaults for over a hundred years. When they came to a stop Narcissa had to be helped out. The goblin, Bloodwing, tapped several times on the door and it opened. Dumbledore watched as Narcissa slowly made her way in and grabbed something. She then turned and headed back out. No sooner had her foot touched the outside that she passed out. Dumbledore grabbed her and yelled, "GET US TO THE SURFACE."

"Of course," the goblin said and Dumbledore dragged her into the car and it sped off.

Narcissa was taken back to St. Mungo to recover from what she wasn't supposed to of done. Dumbledore placed the cup in a box that had dozens of protective wards on them. The cup would take them to the next Horcrux and he hoped that it wasn't as well protected as the cup had been.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Severus said when Harry had fully recovered from this month's transformation.

"What is it, dad?" he asked.

Severus took a deep breath and said, "It's about Hermione."

"What about her?" Harry asked him.

"Tom attacked her," Severus said and he could see the anger appearing. "Harry, you have to calm down."

"Did he kill her?" Harry asked, his teeth getting sharp.

"No, he turned her," Severus replied.

"WHAT!" Harry bellowed. "THAT MONSTER TURNED HER."

"Harry, you have to calm down," Severus told him. "You're not doing Hermione any good by getting this angry."

"I WILL KILL HIM," Harry roared. "I WILL MAKE HIM BOW AND OBEY ME."

Severus muttered a calming charm and slowly the affects took hold.

"Harry, I know that you're angry," Severus said, "And I would too if Lily had been bitten, but going out for revenge isn't the answer."

"It's my fault," Harry said, "If I hadn't-."

"Harry, Tom would have gotten you another way," he said, "He's doing this to show that he can still instill fear in the hearts of anyone that he wants. He turned Draco and Narcissa, which got an enemy out of Lucius."

"I'm going to kill him, father," Harry vowed.

"And I'll be there when you do," Severus vowed.

The next morning they both left the villa and headed to where Dumbledore's friend was. That man had way too many friends and he wondered if half of them were still sane. They took a cab there, the muggle not doing much talking. Severus looked over at Harry and saw that Harry didn't look excited. He knew that the news that Hermione had gotten attacked had hit Harry hard. He also knew that Harry would make good on his vow.

"We're here," Severus said as the cab pulled up.

He paid for it and both of them got out, the cab driving away.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Severus told him and they stopped. "There are wards here."

Severus felt the wards dropping and he ushered Harry to follow him.

The house wasn't really that large, more for a small family. Severus knocked on the door and they waited. A few moments later the door opened and a house elf appeared on the other side.

"I'm Severus Snape and this is my son, Harry."

"The Master has been waiting for you," it said and he moved aside to let them enter.

They followed it down the hall and the elf knocked on the door. A command of 'enter' was heard and it opened the door to let them enter. The room was filled with all sorts of books, the kind that Miss Granger would love to get her hands on. An old woman was busy knitting and looked up when they entered.

"Dear, they're here," she called out.

"Be right down," said a much older man and Severus watched him come down. "Well, well, the famous Potions Master and his werewolf son."

The man grinned and grabbed Severus hand to shake it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name, dear boy, is Newt Scamander."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'll pick up your daughter so that she can go someplace to change," Dumbledore told Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger said.

"Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Why would someone target our daughter?" Mr. Granger asked him.

Dumbledore wanted to tell them the truth, but decided against it. They didn't need to know it was due to the fact that she was friends with Harry and Harry's mate. When they left Dumbledore hoped that they didn't turn their back on their daughter. Hermione didn't need that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to introduce Newt in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Eleven

"You wrote my book," Harry said as they were served tea.

"And how did you like it?"

"It was great," Harry said, "Hagrid is a big fan of yours."

"Everyone is a fan of Newt," his wife said.

"So I heard that you gave the infection to someone," Newt told Harry.

"It wasn't that I meant to, I mean," Harry told him and then stopped.

"My son was force to give someone blood that caused the infection," Severus told him. "And now he's causing trouble."

"I heard about what happened," Newt told him, "Not that I understand why anyone would want to infect another person."

"Tom Riddle is sick! He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I've met plenty of werewolves during my time," he said, "And most of them are good people. It's the bad ones that you have to worry about."

"He infected my mate," Harry told him.

"Oh dear," Newt stated.

The food took Harry's mind off of what happened while his father asked him about whatever discoveries that he had discovered during his time. Newt mentioned his time in New York, earning a glare from his wife. Harry had a feeling that the meeting of these two hadn't been on the best of terms.

"So how long are you staying?" Newt asked Severus.

"Until the middle part of August," his father told him, "And then I have to take Harry back so that he can get his things for the coming term."

"Then I think that I need to take you both somewhere," Newt said, "That is if you haven't been there already."

"And what place are you talking about?"

"Why Pompeii," he answered.

When they arrived all Harry saw was ruins, like his life. However Newt explained that the town had once been filled with people. Where the people were was explained when Harry saw strange shapes that Severus explained where the people.

"That thing up there," he pointed to the mountain, "spews hot lava and smoke."

"A volcano," Harry reasoned.

"Correct," Newt said. "It came down and killed all these people. That's why life is so precious and important. You never know when it will be snuffed out."

Of course Harry wasn't allowed to enter one of them called 'The Wolf House.' Severus told him that it was filled with paintings that he didn't want Harry to see. He stayed outside while his father and Newt went inside. Ten minutes later they came out to find that, somehow, Harry had gotten something to eat.

"How?"

"I had it in my pocket," Harry told him.

"Remind me to find out what else your hiding," he said.

Severus and Harry parted ways with Newt and they headed back to the villa. Harry was so tired that he just went to bed and fell asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She knew that she wasn't in her room so this had to be another place. Suddenly a healer appeared and saw that she was awake.

"What happened?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm afraid that you've been bitten," she told Hermione. "You're a werewolf!"

Hermione broke down in tears.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't think that this was a chance that Tom chose Hufflepuff's cup," Dumbledore told McGonagall.

"And how do you figure that?"

"He's obsessed with the founders and what they owned," Dumbledore told her. "This cup proves that I was right."

"So do you think that he made others?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to figure out where the others are."

McGonagall thought this over and then said, "Why don't we ask Severus. He's an expert in this kind of thing."

"I will once he returns," Dumbledore promised. "Let's just make sure that this thing doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"I agree," McGonagall said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry and Severus packed their bags and headed back to England. It was the middle part of August and he was looking forward to being back among things that he recognized. His transformation would take place a week before the end of the month, meaning that he would be healed enough to return to the school. He thought over what had happened to Hermione and wished, for once, that fate hadn't been so harsh.

They settled into Prince Manor where Harry saw that his father had a message waiting on him. Picking it up he opened it and read it. Harry didn't dare ask what was written.

"Harry, I'm going to have Remus come and watch you," he said.

"Does someone need you?" Harry asked him.

"The Headmaster," his father explained. "I'll pay the man money and he can raid the fridge."

"I'm sure that he'll like that," Harry reasoned.

He made a quick fire call and then he was off.

"Dad said that you can raid the fridge," Harry told Remus went he came in.

"Thanks," Remus said and then, "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry told him.

"I know that, but I could have killed you," Remus told him.

Harry could feel the pain coming from Remus and said, "If you get me some ice-cream from the freezer then I'll forgive you."

He grinned and said, "Sounds like a good idea."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you brew something that will help us locate the others?" Dumbledore asked when Severus arrived.

"It can be done," he said, "But Riddle most likely put other protections in place."

Dumbledore suspected as much and said, "Do what you can."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said.

"So how did you like Newt?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Completely nuts," Severus answered.

Dumbledore laughed and said, "He was in Hufflepuff, you know. Fine student!"

"Who did the same thing that Hagrid was accused of doing," Severus pointed out.

"Yes, but both are very different," Dumbledore told him. "Everyone is different!"

Severus took the cup and left the office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: My net will be down until the third. Meanwhile I will write up chapters to this story and upload them when I'm back on-line.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Twelve

It was soon time to head out and get supplies for returning students. Harry found himself with his father in Diagon Alley. When Harry had gotten his letter he found that it was a bit heavy. When he opened it a badge came out.

"I'm a Prefect," he told his father.

"Congratulations," his father said, grinning. "I was never made Prefect, for obvious reasons."

"How many Prefects are chosen during fifth year?"

"Eight, two from each house," his father answered, "Though the Heads of House have no say in who Dumbledore chooses."

"I wonder who the other fifth year prefect is," Harry wondered, hoping that it was Hermione.

"Well whoever it is will be under my eye at all times."

Harry mentally groaned.

They first went to Madam Malkin to get Harry's order of self-repairing robes that Severus had ordered. They had to be taken out a bit due to Harry's huge growth spurt. And then it was to get his books and other supplies. Harry didn't see Hermione at all during their shopping and he was starting to get worried.

"I'm sure that nothing happened to her," Severus told him when Harry voiced his concern.

Once they were done they headed back to Prince Manor where Harry finally finished all his summer work.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm happy that you made my son prefect, Headmaster," Narcissa told him when Draco had gotten his badge.

"The child, despite some of his faults, deserved that badge," Dumbledore told her. "And I wanted to prove that I wouldn't treat him any different than I would any other student."

She nodded and then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said, "But the Potions Mistress that's brewing the Wolfbane for Draco and I told me that there might be a way for us to recover quicker. I know that the Full Moon is on the first night that students come back and-."

"Narcissa, I will make sure that your son is brought up to date on things," Dumbledore cut in.

She nodded but said nothing.

"We are currently looking for the next set of Horcrux's," he told her. "We don't know, however, where they are."

"Well the Diary was destroyed and there might be a spell that can be used to locate the others."

"The connection that each object has is the weakness of these things," Dumbledore told her. "That was the information that was inside the book that I destroyed. Once we destroy the cup then we should be able to track the next Horcrux."

"Do you still have the diary?" Narcissa asked him.

"Of course," he said.

"I can use the spell to have the diary track the next object," she said to him. "Then we can connect it with the others."

"And destroy them in one go," he reasoned and Narcissa nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" _There's something attached to your soul_ , "Freki said inside Harry's mind.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

" _It feels like another soul, though only a fragment_ ," Freki explained.

Harry decided to ask his father about what Freki told him. He found his father in his study, writing things down in a book. He looked up when Harry entered.

"Freki spoke to me again," he said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he felt a soul fragment attached to my own," Harry told him.

He saw Severus go white and said, "You're a Horcrux, Harry."

"A what?"

"A container that houses the soul of a dark wizard, or a fragment of one," Severus explained, "I need to tell Albus about this."

"Great; and I thought that my summer couldn't get any worse."

Harry thought over what he had been told. The idea that he had Voldemort inside of him was something that made him feel dirty and polluted. His father tried to tell him that everything would be alright, but he didn't feel like everything would be alright. He needed his mate for comfort but he didn't know where she was. He hoped that his father had some answers when he came back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He's a what?" Dumbledore asked when Severus told him what Harry had told him.

"He's a damn container for a soul of that monster," Severus snarled.

"This isn't good, but it explains how Harry can talk to snakes," Dumbledore reasoned. "We'll leave that for later. The most important thing is that we find the containers that aren't living and collect them. Once that's done then we can concern ourselves with Harry."

"You're going to kill my son."

"Severus, I'm not going to do anything of the sort," Dumbledore told him. "We'll work on a way to get rid of the fragment without killing Harry."

Dumbledore saw that Severus was worried and he wasn't alone. Dumbledore was now more worried about Harry than ever before. He really didn't want to kill the child and he wasn't going to tell Severus about what he might end up having to do.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two days later Severus found Harry busy reading one of the books for fifth year. The spell that Narcissa had created located the locket. He was off, with Dumbledore, to get the locket and add it to the cup.

"The Wolfbane has been brewed;" he told Harry, "Remember to drink one dose each day."

"I will," Harry promised.

"Madam Pomfrey will come and take you down to the basement to change," he went on, "I'll be back in a week or so."

Harry nodded and Severus left Prince Manor.

They arrived outside Sirius House. It had taken two more days for Black to even allow them to come in. When they arrived the locket was already in a bag.

"Just get the damn thing away from me," he demanded.

"Don't worry, we will," Dumbledore promised and he grabbed it and the three left.

"He's a piece of happiness," Narcissa growled.

"He's still a wanted man," Dumbledore told her. "I don't think that he'll be back to normal until he's cleared."

Narcissa couldn't help them out during that week. Their Potions Mistress had brewed the Wolfbane for both her and Draco and so she had to leave. They got notices from Harry, telling them that he had taken that day's dose. Severus was glad that the boy was listening and not doing something rash. On September 1st he joined the other staff down in the Great Hall to ring in the beginning of the term.

Kingsley had been made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"When Madam Pomfrey comes back we'll move some of the potions that were brewed to her stores."

"Sounds like a good-."

Madam Pomfrey came running in, terror on her face.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Severus, it's Harry," she told them.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"He's tired to an ash tree," she said, "With something in his side. He's in full wolf form and he's not moving."

"Dear Merlin," Minerva gasped.

"Take me to him," Severus demanded and he hurried with her.

When they arrived at Prince Manor they hurried into the back. Tied up, with blood coming from what looked like carvings, with a spear in his side, was his son. He wasn't moving and Severus had no clue how long he had been there.

"A Death Eater attack," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Time," Severus called out and a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Snape," he said.

"What happened to my son?" he demanded.

"Master Harry asked Time to do it," he said, "And I must do what Master tells me."

"What do you mean that Harry asked you to do this?"

"He wanted to be rid of the thing inside him," Time confessed, "He's been up there for a day. He asked not to be brought down for nine days and nights."

"He's going to die," Severus told him.

"He knows that but he's willing to die," Time said, "He didn't want to feel polluted anymore."

Severus tried to reach him but whatever was keeping him away blasted him off the ground.

"Severus," she cried out.

"If Harry survives this, I'm going to kill him."

He sent a message to Dumbledore, telling him what had happened. He didn't know why Harry had decided to choose this method and the only thing that he could do was watch over him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another bit from Nose myth. Odin sacrificed himself for nine days and nights to gain the knowledge of the runes. The same thing will happen to Harry, but without the 'runes' bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Thirteen

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that Harry is acting like Odin, sacrificing himself," Dumbledore said eight days later.

"That's exactly what I mean," Severus told him.

"But why would he-."

The ground rumbled and Severus, Minerva, and Albus ran out into the back in time to see black smoke coming out of Harry's mouth. It twisted to form the deformed face of Tom Riddle.

"You will never defeat me," it hissed and then it was gone.

"Dear Merlin, that was-."

"The soul fragment," Dumbledore told her.

The bounds came off and Dumbledore went to get Madam Pomfrey. While he was gone Severus saw something that he didn't think that he would ever see. Harry's eyes glowed white and then he changed into a raven and flew towards the house.

"Did Harry just-."

"FOLLOW THAT BIRD," Severus bellowed and they ran after it.

The bird had landed in Severus study due to the fact that Severus had left the door open. The bird looked down at them and then changed back, Harry falling down and gasped for air.

"Get some food and drink," he told Minerva and she ran out. "It's alright, Harry."

"It's gone, dad, the fragment is gone," he said and then he passed out.

Harry spent three weeks at Prince Manor recovering not only from the ordeal that he had put himself through but the change that had happened during the Full Moon. Each day homework appeared and Severus watched as he slowly worked through it. Madam Pomfrey told them that Harry wouldn't be fit to return to classes until after October's transformation. Severus would handle Harry when he was fit to take the punishment. He was given his Wolfbane and slowly taken down to the basement to change.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I hope that you aren't going to be too hard on him," Minerva told Severus that night.

"The boy reenacted Odin's sacrifice! That's very dangerous magic."

"I'm going to agree," Minerva said to him, "But he was willing to do even that to get rid of that thing."

Severus knew that Minerva had a point but that didn't mean that he wasn't upset. He had almost lost his son to some ancient form of Norse magic.

"Just think about it," she added.

Great, he grumbled, he'd have to 'just think about it.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"But what I want to know is how did Harry know what to do?" Remus asked the next morning when he heard what had happened.

He had been busy most of the month finding out if the Disposal wizards had any clue where Tom might be hiding. They had come up empty.

"The Prince family use to practice a Norse form of magic before Christianity came along. It was mostly the women that practiced it. The book that Harry found was one of the few that survived. It talks about sacrificing yourself to either be rid of something or to gain something."

"So can anyone do this ritual?"

"No, only someone that's related to the Prince family can," Dumbledore explained.

"Interesting," Remus stated.

"Very," Dumbledore stated.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry entered his father's study three days after he was done with this month's transformation. He knew that his father was upset with him for what he had done. But his father had no clue how it felt to have a soul inside of him that was part of a man that had murdered his mum and stepfather.

"Harry, you know that I'm upset with you but I'm not mad at you," he told Harry.

"Your not!"

"Staying mad at someone for this long isn't healthy, but I don't understand why you did it."

"I couldn't stand that thing inside of me," Harry confessed, "I felt polluted and dirty."

"Do you know what happened after the ritual was done," his father asked and Harry shook his head. "You changed into a raven."

Harry stared at him and then he asked, "Why don't you try turning into one."

"I don't know how I did it before."

"Then you'll need Professor McGonagall," his father said to him.

The next day Harry returned to Hogwarts with his father. He spent the night in his father's quarters and then headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. The first thing that he smelled, besides the food, was Hermione. He sat down next to her and was rewarded with a hug.

"You're a month late!" she stated.

"And I thank you for the homework," he told her and she went pink.

"Did you hear about what happened to Malfoy and his mum?" Ron asked him.

"Yes, and I think that it's bad."

"Are you off your rocker?" he asked, "This is the best-."

Harry growled at him and then asked, "How is being like this the best thing in the world?"

He figured that was the part that he had interrupted.

"We're talking about Malfoy here."

"He was infected by Tom Riddle," Harry told him, "That's not a good thing."

"Ron leave it alone," Hermione begged. "I got attacked by Riddle as well. Do you think what happened to me was a good thing?"

"Of course not."

"Then it wasn't a good thing for Malfoy or his mum," she said.

Her tone told Ron to drop it.

Getting back into the swing of things was hard for Harry. The team hadn't been able to practice due to Harry being out. So Harry wasn't surprised when he found that Ginny Weasley had been made Seeker in his place. Add Prefect duties and Harry had a full plate. The first Saturday since he return he went to see Professor McGonagall.

"Severus told me what happened," she said.

"He asked me to change into a raven and I don't even know how I did it," Harry told her.

"Then we'll train you until you figure it out."

Harry had a feeling that McGonagall was going to be a drill sergeant.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Fourteen

"We need to first find out what caused you to shift to a raven," McGonagall told Harry that night in her office.

His father had decided to join and Harry wondered if it was to make sure that she was fair with him.

"Can you figure it out," Harry asked her.

"I hope so," she said, "Now let's begin the first step."

The first step was to stick a mandrake in his mouth for a full month. Harry wondered if Sirius and the others looked this stupid. However his father told him that he didn't actually have to have it in his mouth at all times. Only a couple of hours a day would be enough. Harry breathed a sigh of relief on that. The mandrake tasted horrible and he remembered that it was poisonous. Just what he needed, to die before his time!

When he wasn't sticking poisonous things in his mouth he had to work on his assignments. He had heard that the O.W.L year was hard and most students went insane, but this was beyond insane. The teachers were demanding that they work on vanishing charms and potions had gotten more demanding. However he managed to get through most of it thinking about a warm bed and Hermione.

Hermione was still not herself after her first transformation and she jumped when she heard noises. Thankfully students believed that she had finally cracked after all those years being at the top. Ron, meanwhile, was trying to ask Hermione out. Harry's wolf got angry about this but Harry managed to control him. It was only when he changed that he didn't have that control anymore.

Harry changed at the beginning of October. He was with Hermione, which made things better. Of course he had no idea of the conversation that was going on between his father and Dumbledore.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Remus told me that Harry will have to mark Hermione."

"I'm not having a pregnant female walking around," Severus told him.

"Remus said that won't happen until she turns seventeen."

"Which will be next year," Severus reminded him.

"Severus, we'll count for everything."

"And what about her parents?" Severus asked the Headmaster. "I don't think that they'll understand about this."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I understand that they won't but it will be for her protection."

Severus glared at him and said nothing, but he was thinking plenty.

When he collected the three wolves he sent them to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could give them something to help them sleep and then start the process of recovering. As he left he saw Minerva coming in with that dreaded mandrake. He so wanted to burn it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We haven't had any other victims this past full moon," Kingsley told Dumbledore.

The Order had gathered and Cedric said, "It could be that his victims are hiding behind very powerful wards."

"That I'll agree with," Moody said, "Constant Vigilance!"

"Thank you, Alister," Dumbledore said to him.

"What about the cup and locket?" Kingsley asked.

"They're in a place that I only know of," Dumbledore told him, "We're going to use a ritual to locate the next one. Of course the one that was inside of Harry is gone so we have to use the items that we do have to get the job done."

"I wonder how many did he make?" Minerva wondered.

"I don't think that we should even try and guess," Dumbledore told her.

"When will we do this?" Kingsley asked.

"When everyone is feeling better," Dumbledore told him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was back in classes a couple of days after the Full Moon. He saw that Ron was giving him a strange look but he ignored it. He wasn't sure if he knew how Ron felt about the whole thing and, thankfully, no one suspected that Hermione was one. He had heard that Dumbledore had managed to keep it out of the papers. On Saturday he was called in for a Prefect meeting.

"Halloween is coming up and that means that we have to get the Great Hall ready," he told them. "No slacking new Prefects."

Harry had a bad feeling that Peeves would get involved in this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Fifteen

"So I heard that you have to help put up decorations," Ginny said to Harry.

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned, "I have an insane dark wizard that I turned into a werewolf, several victims, two that Ron doesn't care anything about, and I know that Peeves is going to do something to cause us problems."

"Glad I'm not a Prefect," Ginny stated and Harry gave her dirty looks.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kowalski, was piling on homework that Harry was sure that he would never get done. Transfiguration was getting harder since they were learning how to vanish things. Hermione had gone to vanishing pigs.

"Do you ever wonder where they go?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No," she answered.

"Imagine if those pigs landed in the house of someone that hated meat," he joked and Hermione snorted with laughter.

Halloween came around and Harry found himself the subject of one of Peeves pranks. He rained down colored water that turned his robes, skin, and hair blue. Harry looked at Peeves with hate, deciding that, if he was alive, that would be one dead man. Since what Peeves had done would make him the target of being made fun of, he really wasn't in the mood for that, he went to his father's office.

"Dad, it's not funny," Harry said as his father burst out laughing. "I come for support and I get mockery."

"Sorry, but you look like a smurf," he said, snickering.

"Oh I'm so disowning you," Harry said.

After a series of embarrassing 'photo's which Harry thought had to be the most embarrassing aspect of having a father he was back to normal. Harry made a vow that he would find those photos and burn them. He decided that he would stay at Hogwarts then having to hear the staff laughing at what Snape had taken. Halloween came around and Harry's mind turned to the event that he couldn't escape from.

Changing into a werewolf!

The next night Harry, Hermione, and Draco were taken down to different rooms that had all been warded to prevent them from escaping until the moon waned. No sooner had the moon appeared but Harry felt the pain begin. He screamed as his bones broke, lengthened, and then fused. His nails grew, hair appeared all over his body, his face changed form, and then it was over. Harry curled up and went to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You're a bad person," McGonagall told Snape.

"I need to have a bit of fun," he told her and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Their locked away," Madam Pomfrey reported.

"Let's just hope that Tom doesn't attack anyone else," Dumbledore told them, "Only then will I be able to sleep."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You think that you can defeat me, Harry Snape," said the cold voice inside Harry's mind.

Harry's wolf form growled and then Harry said, "You will be bowing to me, Tom Riddle."

"Don't call me that," Tom snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry did I remind you of someone that you hate," Harry taunted and then Tom whimpered as Freki made his presence known. "I made you; I created you, YOU WILL BOW TO ME, MUTT."

Tom vanished and Harry's dreams were pleasant.

When Harry woke up he was back to normal and Madam Pomfrey was walking in. She put a robe around him and led him out, his body shaking. Soon he was cleaned up and in bed. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Harry went back to sleep. Three days later Madam Pomfrey allowed them all to leave. When he got back to the common room he found out that Gryffindor had won the match against Slytherin.

Malfoy wasn't going to be happy about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Little dragon, it's not your fault," Snape told Draco.

"If I wasn't like this then we could of won," he said.

Snape put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Tom Riddle will get what's coming to him. Trust me on that."

"But what if he's never caught?" Draco asked.

"Trust me, he will be caught," Snape vowed and Draco left.

"Upset that he wasn't able to play," Dumbledore figured out when Snape told him what had happened.

"Do you blame him?" Snape asked him.

"No, I don't," he said.

"Did Tom attack?" Snape asked him.

"Nothing that the Ministry reported," Dumbledore said, "Tom is most likely healed and is on the move. Let's hope that he makes a mistake and the Ministry can catch him."

Snape hoped so as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: For those that are wondering. Professor Kowalski, in my story, is the grandson of Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski. He's brought in because Dumbledore can't find a British wizard, or witch, to take the job. Another note: Sorry about the delay. I've just been really busy.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his father before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Shortly after that he's bitten by Remus, who's visiting. This one event will prove to be Voldemort's mistake. Based on Tia Evans's Werewolf Challenge on Potions and Snitches! Harry/Hermione pairing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter Sixteen

Time moved quickly for Harry. Christmas came around and all Harry wanted was a break from the work, from the transformations, and from dealing with things. Hermione was spending plenty of time with him due to the whole 'bonding' thing.

"So are you going home this Christmas?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so," she said, "I mean, they don't blame me for what happened but I don't really want to see them right now."

Harry understood.

"So any luck with finding the rest of those horrible things."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I'm more worried about the Ministry forcing me out of Hogwarts then about those things that my father told me about."

She nodded and Harry knew that she was worried as well.

Harry had finally gotten around in telling his father about Tom invading his dream when he had changed. The look that his father had given him told Harry that he should have told right away. However, he didn't think that it was important as he had shoved Tom out of his mind. With Christmas coming around he knew that his father would be off to find whatever Horcrux was left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about the ritual showing us the location of the next one," Severus told Albus.

"I understand," he said, "But they must be found."

They had done the ritual and it showed that the next item, the ring, was located in the Gaunt shack. They would go there when the term ended. Meanwhile Severus turned his attention to finishing the rest of the half term and getting his son to safety. That's the only thing that matter right now.


End file.
